


Adoption

by Serazimei



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Gavin Reed Redemption, Just Add Kittens, M/M, SoftRK900, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they make everything better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serazimei/pseuds/Serazimei
Summary: Gavin goes to adopt a cat after mourning the death of his dear Whiskers. At the animal shelter he makes a shocking discovery, though. Connors twin has found a permanent home in the cat pen. And the stubborn Android just doesn't want to part with his newfound family.Gavin is determined to get one of those kittens. And if he'll have to lure an oblivious Android into a false sense of security to get one, so be it.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been ten weeks since Whiskers had died. Two weeks he mourned. He properly buried his beloved asshole of a pet. Held an after funeral party with Tina that had involved a lot of super cheap alcohol, that tasted dastardly enough to briefly make him forget about the emptyness of his flat. He had put everything cat related away and had looked through his huge folder of Whisker photos and short movie clips. And then he had promised himself to live a cat free life. Because pets made you unflexible and he hadn't had a proper vacation in years. (He could have had one, of course. Tina would have jumped at the chance to cat-sit. It was more that he didn't want to leave his furry best friend alone.)  
Of course, like all pet owners sooner or later realize, living without a pet just isn't worth it. By week four he doubted he would even ever go on a vacation. That he probably just used his cat as an excuse not to go, anyway. Next he noticed, that he wasn't a particularly social person. So there really was no need for flexibility in his management of meager freetime.  
He went catless through week five to ten through sheer stubborness alone. But the craving just got worse and worse as the days went by. More often than not he would find himself petting and cooing at random street cats. In breaks he would watch cat videos and scroll through endless pictures of the more or less graceful felines. Heck even his dreams had started to fill up with the furry companions. By the end of it all he was consumed by the need to have one again.  
And he caved.  
One, sunny saturday afternoon he just snapped.  
As if on autopilot he stood from the coffee table, walked to his car and drove to the nearest animal shelter. He had spaced out so much during these acts that he had jumped when the car had parked, wondering how the hell he had gotten to where he was at that moment.  
Nothing compared to the feeling he experienced when he walked through the doors. It was better than drinking his first sip of coffee in the morning. Better than watching his favourite hockey team win (which they rarely did). He would even argue that it was better than any orgasm he ever had. (Which he didn't. Because that would have been sad. Even if it was probably true.)

A twitchy looking dude greeted him at the front desk, all bright smiles. Politely Gavin was asked about the reason for his visit. When he asked to see the cats the guy visibly deflated and started to twitch suspiciously. Enough so that it made his detective sense tingle.

„What is it? Don't you have any cats?“ That would be impossible. There were always dicks, young pairs or families, who abandoned their loved ones.

„No. That's not the problem...“ the guy stammered.

„Then what is it?!“

„Well. We have a bit...We might have a bit of an Android problem.“

„What? Why? Why didn't you call the police?“

The man sighed, as if he had heard that question a lot already.

„It's probably best if I show you.“

Gavin was led down a narrow hallway. Behind the glass doors he saw large rooms, clean and homey. All of them were occupied. One held large cages with colourful birds in them. Another had its walls stocked with fish tanks. Some held huge glass cages with reptiles and again in others dogs played with each other.  
They stopped at a door about two thirds of the way down and immediately Gavin saw the problem. An Android who looked eerily like Connor, sat on the bright red carpet of the room. A bunch of small kittens played around him or slept in his lap. Some of the older cats butted their heads against him occasionally, seeking affection the huge Android was all too willing to give.  
Gavin stared blankly at the employee, who could only shrug.

„He came here after the revolution, scared and confused and wet from the snow. The shelter owner thought it best to get him into one of the pens so he could pet the animals and calm down. He refused to go to the dogs. The loud barking must have been painful to his sound processors or something. He felt right at home with the cats, though. Only...Well, he refuses to leave now. He always panics whenever someone tries to get him out. And he has kind of adopted all of them? He won't let us take any of the cats.“

„Again. Why the fuck didn't you just call the police?“

„Because we feel sorry for him? And he is a little bit intimidating? He also takes great care of them. He feeds them, grooms them, plays with them. He cleans the place. And all that for free! So...it's not that bad of a trade off?“ the guy looked a bit unsure at that.

Gavin huffed. „Great. Can I at least go in?“

„Sure. But don't get too attached to any of them. You won't be able to get one away from him.“

Gavin gently opened the door to the pen, shooing the employee away as he did. Immediately he was swarmed by cats. A cacaphony of meows, purrs and squeaks bombarded his ear drums and formed the best symphony he had heard in a long while. Briefly he forgot all about the Android in the room. Like a man being given a drink after days in the desert he soaked up the attention of the furry beasts.  
Gavin only remembered that he wasn't alone when he caught movement from the corner of his eye. The Android was staring at him curiously and Gavin suddenly found that this one didn't look like Connor at all. He looked like his big brother, yes. But the differences up close were big enough to easily distinguish between them. The next thing he noticed was that the employee must be a damn whimp. Nothing about the Androids demeanor screamed intimidating. He was just sitting there. Watching him. Head occasionally coming down to nudge against one of the cats'.

„Hi.“ Gavin opted to say. He itched to play with the kittens, but the huge fucker was hording them all. Best play nice for now and see where it got him.

„Hello.“ came the meek echo.

„Can I play with them?“ Gavin felt ridiculous asking that. He shouldn't have needed to!

The Android seemed unsure for a moment, but then nodded. „Don't lift them up, please. I don't want them to get hurt if they fall.“

„I wouldn't fucking let them.“

They sat in silence for what felt like hours, both fully focused on the kittens and cats. Gavin was in heaven. Or was at least pretty close to it. He was sure Androids had their own weird form of afterlife. At least he hoped so. It was bad enough that he had to share earth with these talking toasters.  
Time raced by and before he knew it the employee from before was knocking at the door to get his attention.

„Visiting hours are over, sir.“

„Damn.“

Begrudgingly Gavin said goodbye to the cats and reluctantly waved back at the Android. When they were out of hearing range for even the most superior sound processor Gavin spoke up again.

„I'm going to come back next week. I'm still undecided on which one to get.“

„Sir, I already told you. He won't let you take any of them.“

„We'll see about that.“

~~~

Over the course of the week Gavin intently studied the shelters website, reading through the history of the pets there. His heart bled when he read that the bunch of adorable kittens he had been playing with were outcasts. They had been dropped into the river to drown by some sick son of a bitch and were nearly dead when they had been swept onto the river bank and been found by a kind citizen. Other sob stories soon followed these, making his belief in humanity plummet. Others were understandable. Sometimes people just got sick or couldn't afford pets anymore. Sometimes they had to move and couldn't take their loved ones with them. It was all very tragic and put him in a bad mood, that made even Tina avoid him.

The next saturday he was so giddy he could barely wait for the shelter to open. He had bought some very pricy, very exclusive cat food and some new toys. The little fuckers deserved some pampering after what they had gone through.  
The employee made a strangled sound when he saw Gavin enter, but begrudingly led him back to the cat pen.

„Why don't you get a bird? Or a dog? They are very lovely animals, too.“

„I don't want either of those. Now piss off.“

„Alright. Let Nines tell you how much to feed the cats. Or better let him measure it himself. Just give him the food.“

Gavin would have said something very insulting. And it would have been a harsh blow to the employees already crumbled self confidence. Only the guy had seemingly vanished. Maybe Gavin shouldn't have watched the Android interact with the pets for so long.

„Soooo. Your name is Nines?“ Gavin asked as he strutted through the door. „Awww, hello to you too Marble~ Yes, yess you're getting pets as well Rico.“

A chuckle came from the middle of the room. Quick hands took the bag of toys and cat food from him before the little devils could get to it. Curious blue eyes peaked into the bag and Gavin froze as he heard surprised, staticy noise. When he looked up he felt like his eyes were being burned out by the sun. A very ugly sun that was green instead of yellow because it didn't know how to do its job. Nines' twitching lips were a car crash of a smile, closer to a glitching video game character than a real expression. And yet...Gavin could clearly see the joy reflected in those twinkling blue pools. No wait. Those weren't blue. Shit he was going colour blind. Those were grey!

„I'm RK900.“

„Huh?“

Nines shifted his weight and drew into himself when Gavins eyes focussed back into the present. „My name. They call me Nines 'cause it's shorter...“

„Could you maybe speak a little louder? Not everyone around here has super hearing.“

Gavin hadn't even meant to be rude. But the words must have hit some sensitive spot. Nines went entirely silent after that. Not that it was a bad thing. A small, delighted voice in his head sung _Asshoooolee~_ at which Gavin could only mentally shrug. Yeah. What else was new.  
At least he was allowed to feed the cats himself. Nines measured the cups, every move carefully calculated, as if only one foodblob more would kill the felines. Then he gave the bowls to Gavin, who squatted down to give the loud choir their deserved treat.  
After that they both went about cleaning the toilets and cat towers. It seemed like Gavin barely had time to play and cuddle with the cats when the employee came back to tell him to leave.  
Which was unfair.  
Nines didn't have to leave either.

„I'm coming back next week.“

~~~

Two more times he came until it felt like a new tradition. Nines had not said anything to him these instances, but that hadn't bothered Gavin much. He had fully accepted the anti social side of himself, which he had found out about once his dear Whiskers had died. And Nines was an Android anyway. He didn't count as people.

„How about a lizard?“ The employee greeted him. The man had obviously started his emo phase or something. He had cut all of his right hair short and let the left side grow over his eye. The bright red made him noticable from a mile away. He had even painted his nails a dark green.

„The hell do you look like?“

„I just felt like changing my style. You know. Change is sometimes a good thing. Like getting a different animal for a pet.“

„I've bought some cat treats and catnip for my dears. I'm giving them to Nines.“ Gavin said as he walked by the man and straight to the cat pen.

The employee sighed. „We are an animal shelter...Not a people shelter.“ he muttered dejectedly.

Nines was laying on the floor when Gavin came in. The detective chuckled at the sight. Cats were walking all over the Android, who made a very good impression of an overpriced doormat. Gavin could not help himself, he sprinkled some of the catnip on Nines face.  
Nines didn't move an inch. Even when some went into his eyes. Some of the adult cats ran over to see if it was food that Gavin had bestowed upon them, disappointed when it was not. Only two cats took a good whiff of the drug and started smearing themselves all over Nines' face.

„You know. This would be far funnier if you had decided to react.“

„Apologies.“ came the muffled reply.

Snickering Gavin decided to be a little less of an asshole today and freed the Android of the drugged out cats.

„Thank you.“ Nines whispered as he finally stood.

„Huh, you're in a good mood today. Haven't heard you talk in awhile.“

The Android glanced away at that, trying to grab Gavins bag like he always did. Not saying a word. Gavin immediately took a step back and hugged the bag close.

„Nuhu, no way are you giving me the fucking silent treatment again. That shit gets boring.“

„What do you want me to say?“

„I don't know? You ever heard of small talk?“

„No.“

Gavin loosened his grip on the treats a bit. „What? Seriously?“

Nines folded in on himself more, something he always did when he felt unsure or overwhelmed. As if he ever could make himself small enough not to tower over anyone. Poor guy was probably horrible at hide and seek. Or maybe not. Maybe he could just pin himself to the ceiling. But then that blue band and white jacket would give him away pretty fast.

„Hey. Nothing to be embarassed about. You're like...a baby in human standards.“

„Cyberlife didn't deem it important to give me social protocolls...I was only to take orders and fulfill them to perfection...“

„But you have internet access?“

Again Nines looked at him as if he had just said the name of a long dead, nearly forgotten evil deity.

„You know what the internet is, right?“

„...Yes.“

„Holy shit, you don't! How the hell is that even possible?!“

They continued their „small talk“ while cleaning. Gavin was soon adding another sob story to the long list of sob stories accumulating about the inhabitants of the animal shelter. Nines, apparently, had been left in the Cyberlife Tower. He had been kept in the basement in a lone pod, where programmers were still trying to make him absolutely deviant proof. He was left alone there after the revolution. No one knew of him. And those who had worked on him would not tell anyone else. Probably as a last act of rebellion against the new rights for Androids.  
Nines had written the last lines of his code himself, his algorithms far enough in their intelligence to continue building the required softwares and programs to make him function. He woke up and everything around him was dark. Core features had not yet been installed into him and his exoskeleton had been incomplete. He had inserted his own voicebox, working in front of a mirror to get everything right. Gavin predicted he probably screwed up there a little, because Nines voice just wouldn't go above a whisper. The RK900 unit had needed to install some other parts, but Gavin kinda zoned out after the second overly complicated technical term.  
When he had been done with assembling himself he aimlessly roamed the empty tower and finally wandered out into the streets. The rest Gavin had already known. He had been found by the owner of the shelter and been taken in, refusing to leave again.

Gavin awkwardly patted him on the shoulder as he left. After what he had heard he started doubting his worldview. Maybe Androids were people, after all. Very weird, superpowered, crazy people, who could pretty much build themselves after a certain point. But people.


	2. Chapter 2

He used the next week to narrow down his pool of kittens to choose from. A lovely male one with fluffy, orange stripes and a white paw had captured his heart. He knew the little devil well by now. He was a bit clumsy and because he had hurt his hip when he had fallen off a cat tower the little one had balancing problems and was scared to jump. Gavin had more than once helped the kitten over an obstacle. He had decided to name his new baby Kevin. Not because of his clumsyness, but because of the mischief it decided to cause despite its short comings. More often than not Gavin had found Kevin hide the toys he liked best from his siblings. Sometimes he would start fights and mysteriously disappear into Gavins arms when shit got crazy. Once he had even managed to tear open a whole box of baby catmilk and spread it all over the room. Gavin found him absolutely adorable.  
So he walked into the animal shelter with a newfound purpose that saturday, two big bags of cat litter in his hands. It was the stuff that clumbed as water formed, so you could clean the litterboxes better and with less waste of resources. Another plus was that the substance absorbed the smell.

„You know we also have rats. They sadly never live long, but they are nice companions and they would fit your personality perfectly.“ The employee said upon Gavins entrance. He was lounged over the reception desk and was skimming through a magazine picturing Android pets and how to treat them. It seemed deviancy had not only spread to the human looking models. More and more animals were starting to behave oddly as well. Some people had held exotic predators like white tigers or snow foxes in their homes. They hadn't been under any protection and they had been programmed to be docile. Now some of them had developed primal urges and had become dangerous to their owners, or had simply developed unfavourable personalities.  
Gavin knew that magazine well, was an avid reader of it. His hate for Androids only stretched to the humanoid ones.

„You thinking about taking in Android pets as well?“

„Yes. There are still a lot of shelters refusing to accept them and there is no legal status for animal Androids as of yet. They are treated as a sub species... It's such bullshit. The poor things.“

„Yeah, humanity is shitty. I got you guys some cat litter. Should be better than the horrible stuff you have been getting.“ Gavin said as he heaved the bags onto the desk next to the tablet.

„Woah, thanks. You sure you're able to get food at the end of the month, still? You must have spent at least a hundred bucks on us, already.“

„Nah, I'm good. Anyway, I want to buy a kitten now.“

The employees happy demeanor instantly fell away, leaving a disgruntled, nearly desperate looking young man behind. „I told you a million times now, that's not possible! Nines won't let you take even one of them. He'll get angry if I try to give you one.“

„You won't need to. I'll get it myself.“

The employee massaged the bridge of his nose aggressively, the bush of red hair falling over the side of his pale face. „I won't let you endanger yourself like this. You don't know how he gets when he panics. He's a killer machine.“

„I'm a fucking cop, I know how to deal with these tin cans!“ Gavin fumed. „And with that said: You are legally obligated to sell them to trustworthy people. You can't keep getting more and more! You won't be able to fit all of them in here. That will count under animal abuse.“

„And what if I don't categorize you as a trustworthy person, hm?“ The employee glared at Gavin. But the look fell flat. It had no bite to it. Gavin could hear the pleading in the undertones of his voice. And his hands were fidgeting with the tablet, a dead give away that the man was running out of arguements fast.

Gavin pulled out his meanest smirk, white teeth gleaming eerily in the bad light that came out of outdated neon tubes. „I've been coming here for weeks now, constantly playing with the cats. I help with the cleaning and feeding. I kinda befriended the resident Android. I'd see you explain to the officers why I'm not trustworthy.“

The employee gulped. „You are currently threatening me and the entire existence of the shelter. I'd say that decreases your trustworthyness by a lot, sir.“

Huh, that man was good. Most would have broken down by now. „I'm mostly concerned about the safety and living conditions of the cats. If you keep hording them you will decrease their individual life standard. And if you decide not to take in anymore because you won't give any away you are giving out death sentences to others.“

Gavin had not thought about the employee getting angry, so he was surprised when the red haired man suddenly banged his hands against the desk and leant forward. Not into Gavins personal space. He was too small and awkward for that. The performed move reeked of uncertainty. The guy had no idea how to be intimidating.

„You are only concerned about getting a cat! You don't give a flying rats ass about the rest!“

The bellow was impressive and for a brief moment Gavin wondered if Nines had heard them. If he was listening to this whole conversation. Then white hot rage blinded him to anything else.

„That's not fucking true! But even if it were, why the phck would that be wrong?! Why does it matter if I just want to have a freaking companion again? I love cats! I always had one! And it feels horrible coming back from work to an empty apartment every night, waiting for the soft patter of paws on the floor and insistant meowing for food!“

The employee visibly deflated during Gavins outburst, something like pity and understanding reflected in his eyes. He leaned back again and sighed. „Alright. Alright. We can try. But I can't promise you anything. Which one do you want?“

„The tabby kitten with the broken hip.“

„The feisty one? Should have known. Okay, I'll get the papers ready and you try your luck getting him. But if it comes to a fight between you and Nines, make sure the animals stay away from it.“

„Of course.“

Gavin skipped happily to the cat pen. He didn't understand what all the fuss was about. Nines was rather decent and very timid. And he knew Gavin. Why would the Android deny him?  
Once he stepped in the room he wasn't so sure anymore. Nines was squashed into a corner with the tabby kitten held delicately in his arms. His LED was spinning a solid red. A shudder went down Gavins spine when Nines wouldn't stop looking at him, tracking his every move as Gavin tried to get closer. Obviously the Cyberlife people forgot to install some very human features into this Android. Nines didn't blink, didn't breath. He was as still as a statue, only his thumb occasionally caressing the soft fur of the kitten.

Gavin shuffled forward inch by inch hands held up in a placating gesture. „You heard what we were talking about outside.“

A terse nood. Nines tensed up more and carefully stood up. It was the first time Nines was not hunched over in some way. Gavin had known the Android to be tall, but this took the icing from the cake. He towered over Gavin like a mountain, expression set to that cold default mode that gave away nothing. That spoke more of the machine than of the living deviant inside it.

Gavin dared taking another step forward. „Then you know why I want to take Kevin with me.“

„It was all a lie...“

„What?“

„It was a lie...you befriending me...being nice...You just wanted to steal one of my family away...“

„Nooo“ Gavin lied. „I liked coming here and spend time with you.“

„Then why do you want to leave?“

„I'm not leaving. I can come visit the shelter even after I got Kevin.“

„You won't...And I'm not going to see Kevin again.“

A small surge of pride went through Gavin as he heard Nines accepting the name without a fuss. The Android was much more agreeable than he himself realized. Convincing him to give him his kitty would be a piece of cake.

„You don't know that. I can occasionally bring him with me or you can visit me to see how he is doing.“ Gavin took another step forward. He was now mere inches away from Nines and able to stroke the sleeping baby in his arms. He aborted that move when Nines flinched back.

„Look.“ Gavin whispered adjusting his volume to Nines loudest setting. „You're surrounded by cats at all times of the day, right? They're a calming presence. And I had cats as long as I can remember. I'd like to not be alone over the week as well.“

„Then go to another shelter.“ Nines hissed defiantly.

How Gavin wished he could just punch the Android in the face, grab the kitten and run. This was getting ridiculous. He wouldn't give into these desires, of course. Kevin could get hurt.

„I don't want any other cat from any other shelter. And you have to learn to let go of things. You can't keep them here forever. And sooner or later they'll leave you anyway. Cats only live for 20 to 25 years max. Most die sooner. You live for much longer.“

Maybe that had been a tick too cruel. Gavin was close to feeling guilty when Nines eyes widened and his LED began spinning so fast Gavin worried about having caused his stresslevels to rise to a 100%.

„They won't leave me alone! They're family! You just befriended me because of my kittens! Leave! Leave us alone! We just want peace!“

Gavin slowly backed up as Nines got more and more frantic. His voice had started to crack, hiss and whistle as the volume got louder and louder until it got close to a shout. And he had started to vibrate in a concerning way.

„Okay. Okay! I'm leaving. See? Calm the phck down!“

Honestly Gavin was starting to panic as well. Nines seemed to be stuck in a loop, gaze pinning the detective down, but at the same time going through him. He repeated the same sentences over and over again. And yet, despite the state he was in, he still held the kitten so gently that Gavin was sure the little one would be fine.  
The employee gave him an apologetic smile when Gavin came back to him.

„I can't help but say I told you so. Don't worry he'll calm down eventually. It honestly looks worse than it is.“

Gavin only grunted in acknowledgement, stalking right past him and into the fresh morning air. He had some thoughts to mull over.


	3. Chapter 3

The next weeks were a hectic mess. Several Android related homocides had taken place all over the city in a span of three days. Everyone expected a serial killer and was frantically looking for clues. Gavin even reluctantly worked together with Hank and Connor, something that never ended well. It didn't end well in this case either. Mostly because of Gavins own attitude. But Hank hadn't been innocent in this one either. The two of them stuck together were a powder keg destined to explode.  
The thing is. It hadn't been a serial killer. It had been a gang of Androids seeking revenge on certain members of the human race. And Gavin had walked right into their hiding place, loudly arguing with Hank. Neither had known the danger they had went into, of course. Had they known this particular building to be the breeding ground of all the evil of the past few weeks, they wouldn't have been so loud. Alas they hadn't known shit. It had been pure coincidence that they had been in the area. Rumour had it some kids were dealing drugs there.  
Long story short they got caught in a bullet rain and Gavin was shot in the left upper arm and shoulder. Which sucked because that was his dominant side.  
At least they had managed to retain two of the killers...

„Wow. I didn't think you'd come back here. You look like shit.“

„Thanks for the compliment...uhm...“

„Holy shit. You don't know my name?! You've been coming here for how long now? We had conversations!“

„Well you never said your name!“ Gavin pouted knowing this one was on him.

The red haired employee groaned dramatically, gesturing at his name tag. „It's Chad. Chad Redbury.“

„Huh.“

„Anyway. What happened to you?“ Chad walked around the counter and circled him like a shark, poking at the bandaged arm for good measure.

„I got shot because I was stupid.“ Gavin replied honestly. „Will you stop poking me?“

Chad drew back a bit. „I didn't know there was a penalty for being stupid now.“

„When you work as a detective? Always.“ Gavin tried for the nonchalant shrug, but winced and aborted that action.

„Ohh I didn't know you were a cop.“

„Great. I didn't know your name. You didn't know my occupation, even thought I shouted it at you barely four weeks ago. We bonded. Now excuse me I need to bring these treats to my cats.“

„They aren't yours!“ Chad shouted after him. Gavin only gave him the middlefinger.

Gavin frowned when he stepped into the room only for the Android to be missing. He had steeled himself for this confrontation, damn it! And now only the cats greeted him. Fine then. Cats were way better anyway. It proofed to be much harder to keep them all at bay with only one arm. Soon he lost the fight with gravity and fell on his butt, cats crawling all over him. He laughed for the first time since the start of the cases as he tried in vain to keep the bag full of treats away from his furry attackers.

„Noooo~“ he giggled „You can't have that~ Shoo~“

The door opposite him opened in slow motion and a familiar face poked through the crack. In seconds Nines had crossed the room to assist him, saving the bag from being destroyed by insistant claws.

„Thanks.“

„You're back.“

„Well observed.“

„I didn't think you'd come back.“

Gavin frowned at the red LED, struggling to get up again. „I'm stubborn. You won't get rid of me that easily.“

Silence followed his statement. Well. As much silence as there could be with 5 kittens and 4 cats in the room. Gavin used the lull in conversation to round Nines, trying to discern the expression on his face. Which was hard because Nines refused to lift his head. He did see lips moving, though. Even if no sound followed.

„What did you say?“ Gavin prompted gently.

„I said I didn't try to get rid of you...“

Okay? Gavin hadn't been prepared for that. Not for the wavering voice. Nor for the obvious tears clinging stubbornly to the edges of Nines eyes.

„Cool. Saves me some trouble, I guess.“ Gavin stammered, nervously rubbing against his nose, scratching at the scar there. „So...Where did you come from?“

„The Cyberlife tower?“

„What? No! I mean just now.“

„Oh...Outside.“

„Outside? So you mean all this time I could have gone out to smooch more cats?“ Gavin immediately set out for the door.

He had noticed it before, of course. Had wanted to ask about it for a while. But he had always ended up preoccupied somehow. A hand on his uninjured shoulder stopped.

„There are no cats outside right now. You are not missing anything.“

„I don't care. I wanna see the place so I know what to get next time I come here.“

„Next time...“ Nines whispered in awe as he fell into step with Gavin.

The outside cage was impressively big for such a rundown shelter. There was even a little plant that hadn't quite decided if it wanted to be a bush or a tree yet. And all around high ledges, branches and tubes had been tied securely onto the cagewalls. Gavin hadn't been able to see it from the outside. A high, soundproof wall protected the felines from the noise of Detroit. It was a nice place overall. But Gavin found a few things he could improve still.  
After the inspection they both went back inside. Gavin and Nines fell back into their usual quiet pattern easily. And somehow that was alright.

„So, see you next saturday. I guess. And...uhm...sorry. I got a bit too mean last time...“ Gavin murmured, fighting to keep his head upright to see Nines reaction.

A small smile graced the Androids handsome features as he stepped closer. Careful arms laid down around his neck, barely touching any part of him. It was like Nines was hugging the air around him. He flushed anyway forcing himself to stay put and not just lean towards Nines chest. Just to make the whole affair less awkward, of course.

„You're forgiven...Till next time.“

Chad grinned like the damn cheshire cat had suddenly taken possession of him as he saw Gavin emerging from the cat den. „Well isn't someone flustered? Don't do anything nasty around the children, please.“

„Fuck you, nothing happened.“

„Hmm~ Same day, same time?“

„Yeah.“

~~~

Gavin had not thought this through. Which reflected most instances of his life, really. But they had been perfect and his darlings needed some more stuff to climb and use their claws on. If only he had two usable arms. Carrying all this wouldn't be such a pain.

„Geez, maybe I should ask you if you want a monkey? You seem prepared already.“

„Shut up and help me before I fall over and break something.“

Chad hurried over to him at the same time a middle aged woman with short brown hair and a dark green gardener outfit emerged from the main hallway. „Is that him?“

„Yeah. Gavin. That's the owner of the shelter. Mrs. Miriam Highfield.“

„Hi.“ Gavin didn't even try waving. He was desperately clinging to one of the thick branches as Chad took some weight off of him.

Mrs. Highfield smiled at him. „Thank you for all your donations and help. They are very much appreciated. Don't hurt yourself setting those up. Call if you need anything.“ And with that she was gone again.

„She's very...jumpy? That's not the right word.“ Gavin muttered. He followed Chad back to Nines' room, balancing what he could.

„She works a lot. Miriam owns four shelters all over Michigan, so she's constantly on the move and helps out where she can.“

„Neat.“

Nines was upon them in an instant, taking both their loads from them. Gavin hurried to hold the door to the yard open for him. Chad had seemingly vaporized as soon as he was freed of the branches.

„Thanks Nines.“

„You shouldn't strain your wounds so much.“ Nines bend down to place everything near the almost tree.

„It's fine. I know how much I can handle.“

Gavin couldn't help but mimick Nines frown as he saw it. It was – like all expressions Nines performed – a little glitchy and lopsided. And heaven knows why, but Gavin caught himself finding it at least marginally cute.  
It was cute just like the attempt of a hug.  
This time Gavin had to make some improvements to the whole thing. The awkwardness of the stance was killing him. Carefully he leaned in and pressed his free hand lightly between Nines shoulder blades, daring to nose at his collarbone before drawing back. Nines stood frozen stiff LED spinning yellow and red. Gavin could almost hear the iconic windows error popup tone dinging in the background.

„Hello to you, too.“

That pulled Nines out of it. Gavin watched curiously as a shock went through the Androids form. His head tilted to the side as Nines started moving towards the pile of wood, steps jerky and uneven.

„You okay there?“ Gavin asked before he could stop himself.

„Perfect. You want to help set this up?“

„Hey I planned everything. You wouldn't know where to hang shit without me.“

It was a pleasant evening. Gavin had a blast ordering Nines around and Nines seemed to enjoy the attention. The highlight were still the cats, of course. And they had ample time to play with them even after their hours of set up. Because to both their surprise Chad came in around Gavins usual time. But not to shoo him away. Instead he was handed a pair of keycards.

„Miriam thought it would be a good idea to give you access to the shelter. Your kinda a honorary member now. Stay as long as you like, but honestly? Try not to stay the night. That would be creepy. I'm leaving you to it now. Have fun.“

They both sat stunned for a while, Gavin staring at the gift he had just received. He stayed way past his bed time that day, idly chatting with Nines and cuddling with the cats. They built a nest around midnight. Nines raiding the shelters kitchen for something to eat and drink. Gavin didn't regret a thing.


	4. Chapter 4

Gavin would have liked to come more often now that he had access to the shelter whenever he wanted. But work forbid him from even thinking about it. Whenever he entered his own, empty flat he conjured up the evening with Nines. The place didn't seem quite as dreary after that.

„Hi, I got human refreshments with me today.“

Chads eyes lit up at the sight of premium coffee. The shelter employee vanished as soon as he had torn the bag from Gavins hands. Gavin wondered if the guy was even human sometimes. He swore Chad had just become a blur in front of him. Shrugging he went on to find Nines and say hello to his darlings.  
It was nice being able to wrap both arms around Nines huge form. Now he could show him how to add some pressure to the exchange to make it more enjoyable. It was impossible to resist a smile when Nines started to lean into him so much that Gavin nearly fell over from the weight.

„Hey, have you ever been outside? I mean after you moved in here?“

The Android turned to stone in his arms. Faintly Gavin felt the vibration of his biocomponents picking up a notch. „No. I like it here.“

„I know.“ Gavin soothed while he stepped out of the embrace to greet his favourite troublemaker. „I just thought it would be nice to show you some cool places?“

Gavin didn't dare look up, leaving Nines to process his proposition in peace. He was preoccupied anyway. Kevin had decided to chew on his fingers. The little ones teeth were already needle sharp. Oh how he wanted to just scoop the little rascal up and take him home.

„But I like it here.“ Nines' voice crackled.

Damn if he wasn't careful Nines would launch into another panic mode. „I'm not gonna force you to go anywhere. Just know that the offer stands. It doesn't even have to be far. And if you don't like it we can come back here anytime you want.“

Gavin inwardly sighed in relief as Nines LED went from red back to yellow. „We could check out the animal store or the zoo.“

That got him! Gavin grinned gleefully as Nines slowly nooded his reluctant consent.  
Chads eyes grew big when they passed the reception. He was sipping on a green pawed mug filled to the brim with coal black coffee. The size of his pupils told Gavin of the pleasure the drink gave. And made him crave a cup of his own.

„You're going out?“ Chad asked, bewildered.

„Yes. We'll be back shortly...“

It sounded like an excuse. Like Nines was ashamed of leaving. Gavin couldn't let it stand like that. „I'm going to show Nines the wonders of Detroit!“

„Pfff~ Alright, tell me if you find any.“

Watching Nines take in the world was like watching fireworks explode for the first time. Gavin wished he could take a picture without spooking the Android.  
It had been a good day to choose. Only a few white, puffy clouds lingered in the sky. The plants of Detroit soaked up the sun and proudly showed off their colours. Lush green was the perfect backdrop for the stark yellow of the narcissus flower, which was only outdone by the sheer mass of red, white and violet tulips. The zoo was still relatively quiet at this time of day. Only a few families and couples moved around the wide paths. Nines stared at them as if they were of some far off, foreign planet. His attention soon traveled to the enclosures, though. The first thing they saw were the penguins, something so far away from cats that Nines mind must have been blown. The cute bird butlers waddled up and down in their home, splashing around the water and showing off their amazing swimming capabilities as if there wasn't an Android there who probably recorded and analysed their every move. Gavin was more impressed by the sheer magnitude of ice and snow, glimmering in the faint blue light from above.  
Next up was the butterfly house, where Gavin briefly feared Nines' eyes would pop out of his head with how wide he opened them up. His LED was stuck permanently to yellow now, ever processing. Gavin, too, appreciated the beauty of the place. A huge dome of glass sheltered them from the outside world. Water fountains burbled cheerfully and the soft clack of Nines dress shoes echoed in the silence. Had there been a grassy patch somewhere, Gavin would have laid down and fallen asleep. As it were he let himself be dragged down by his overwhelmed companion to observe the bug equivalents to a peacock. Nines barely moved when Gavins head landed on his shoulder with a soft thud.

The day wasn't enough to see everything. Not with Nines needing at least an hour for each new location. Gavin didn't mind sitting down and letting Nines take his time. And he promised the excited Android other visits to come, so he could explore everything.

Chad awaited them with a hot cup of coffee and a teasing smile back at the shelter. No one acknowledged the fact that it was well past the opening hours.


	5. Chapter 5

„Hey Connor. What's deviance like?“

The Android in question acted as though a miracle had just occured. A dubious miracle that had yet to be categorized as good or bad. The categorizing process was just taking place, apparently. Connor was usually quicker to respond. Gavin patiently counted to ten before speaking up again.

„Yo. I asked you a question.“

„I noticed. I'm still trying to figure out why.“

They were both standing close to the coffee machine in the breakroom. Gavin had decided to casually lean on the counter with his arms crossed while he waited for Connor to finish making Hanks drink. It was also a stance that covered up his annoying nervousness. Or was supposed to, anyway. Gavin was sure his pounding heart could be heard from a mile away. Damn after this encounter he would need to take a shower. He was sweating more than when he was chasing down suspects through the streets.

„That's easy. I'm asking because I'm interested.“

Brown eyes studied him and Gavins skin crawled with the realization that he was being scanned, clothes, skin and muscle ripped open with the subtle movements of Connors pupils. There was no pain, of course and nothing to show for it. Only embarassment.

„Hmm.“ Was the conclusion the most advanced Detective Android in the bullpen came to. „Interesting“

„Yeah. Great. Could you answer my question now?“

A twinkle stole itself into artificial irises. „No.“

Gavin was left gawking at Connors retreating back, mouth opening and closing like a fish until Tina walked up to him to slap him out of it. Gavin groaned in defeat. Fuck this.  
…  
Only...Fuck... Saturday was only five days away...  
Nines was so easily spooked by everything...  
Shit he really didn't want to fuck things up. The zoo had been the obvious choice, but there were so many other things to explore. What if he scared RK900 back into hiding?

„God damn it!“

Catching Connor alone again was a feat worthy of a great detective. It was a good thing then, that Gavin was one of the best. He stalked after Connor when he went to fetch his father figure something to eat for their break. Hank thankfully had a meeting with Fowler so there was no one stopping him from running up to the Android again.

„Hi.“

„Hello again, Detective Reed. How may I not help you?“

„Woah have you installed a sass module or something?“

„No. My comebacks are all my own creations.“

Shit Connor actually sounded proud of that. „So that's why they are so lame.“

„You just have no taste in humour.“

The guy at the hot dog gave them weird looks as they approached.

„I've grown up with the internet. My humour is perfect.“ Gavin squeezed his retort in before Connor was able to order.

And then a strangled sound escaped him as Connor dropped one hot dog into his hand. „What?“

„You haven't eaten anything today, Detective.“Was the only explanation he got.

„Thanks? That's not why I followed you, though.“

„I'm well aware. Why are you interested in deviancy all of a sudden, Detective Reed?“

„Because I met someone...He's going through his first steps of deviancy...“ Hording all the kittens. „And he's still a little unsteady.“ Has huge abandonment issues. „And I'd like to help him without screwing up, I guess.“

Gavin fidgeted under Connors soft brown eyes, gingerly taking a bite out of his hot dog to have a reason to avoid eye contact.

„That is unusually sweet of you. What do you want to know?“

„I don't really know? I have no clue how this whole deviancy thing works...Uh...Maybe this...So, what were the first things that really felt like they belonged to you? Like...“ Gavin frowned as he uselessly waved around with his hands, trying to find the right words. „What made you feel like your own person?“

„Hmm...I'm not sure if that helps you, but I had the first software instability when I picked up a fish that had fallen out of a tank. I could have let it die. My programming did not tell me to do anything about it. And yet I choose to save a life that many would have deemed insignificant.“

Gavin thought about Nines and how he interacted with the felines around him. The way he carefully measured out the food. And how he always took care to pick the rascals up as gently as possible. He believed Nines had had his own fish incident already.

„He already cares for life. Is a little obsessed with it, if you ask me. What else?“

They arrived at the lobby and Gavin quickly wolfed down the rest of his fatty treat as he waited for an answer.

„Music. Maybe. When I processed Hanks music for the first time I felt nothing. But over time I came to grow fond of his tastes.“

~~~

„We just got a huge tarantula. You might want to check it out.“ Chad teased. His words fell on deaf ears as always. Gavin only lazily waved a hallo at him and was gone down the hallway in a heartbeat.

„Can you believe that Bonnie“ the young employee complained to the squishy figure of a purple bunny holding a guitar. „He doesn't even acknowledge my greetings anymore.“

Gavin – meanwhile - had barely opened the door when he was pulled in by eager hands. Laughing he returned the hug and only squirmed out when the meowing got loud enough to cause ear damage. Honestly the sounds of cats begging for attention was the best music Gavin had ever heard.  
That didn't mean Nines would not appreciate listening to something new.  
He was watched intensily by animal and Android alike as he pulled out his phone and opened his music streaming app. A small smile graced his lips as the first notes of a soft lullaby began to play.  
He had choosen something soothing and melodic for a start. Something different from the jingles and pop songs Nines had likely heard while walking down the streets, lost.  
Curious Nines came closer, leaning over Gavins shoulder to get a good look at the phone.  
They ended up on the floor after three more songs, Gavin using a cat rod to exhaust the cats who were up for playing. Nines was folded over him, clinging to him worse than a baby koala. Occasionally he would tap at Gavins phone to make it play a different song. And sometimes an odd tone or two would leave him. His first attempts to hum along.

Chad found them the next morning, Gavin fast asleep, head in Nines lap and a scratchy, grey blanket thrown over his form. The felines had welcomed the opportunity to cuddle, soaking up the humans warmth. Nines had his eyes closed, blocking out everything but the soft hair gliding through his fingers and the steady, comforting purr of his furry companions. Chad quietly retreated with a muttered, half amused and half exasperated „We're not a hotel.“ and made sure to brew one more cup of coffee. As he prepared the drink he caught himself humming the lullaby Nines had sung to his sleeping friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Week after week Gavin came without fail. More often than not these days he would carry something for the resident Android. One time it was flavoured Thirium. Another it was a bundle of different coloured turtlenecks. Then came a tablet which was used to introduce Nines to the internet.  
Connor had gotten quite curious about Gavins newfound Android sympathy as well. The two had striked up a tentative, insult laden friendship. And naturally, Hank reluctantly added himself to the mix. The poor old man really didn't have much choice in that regard. Gavin and Connor made it a thing to meet in front of the hot dog stand every available lunch break, so Gavin could ask questions. And honestly Hank rather suffered Gavins presence than leave him alone with his son. That was his story and he would stick to it.

On and on life went until Gavin walked into the shelter one morning to be greeted with a „Androids are not up for adoption yet, you know.“

The friendly quip made him pause only briefly. He muttered an „I wouldn't have the money for one, anyway.“ before beelining for Nines. An observant being like Connor would have seen the metaphorical tail between his legs.

Gavin tried hard to enjoy the time spend with his loved ones. And he enjoyed the cuddles and the goofing around. He really did. But the thought stayed in his head throughout the day. And now that the idea was there the urge for action followed. Back home he came to stand in the middle of his living room and wondered. Would someone else fit in here with him? What did an Android need for a living? Would Nines even want to come with him?  
That question made his stomach turn the most. Gavin wasn't the most self conscious person around. He was a very prideful bastard with a lot of excess arrogance and he owned that part of himself. And yet he couldn't help but fear rejection. Rejection hurt. And Gavin had avoided it like the plague for the past who knew how many years...  
What if Nines panicked again? What if he was being too pushy?  
Questions upon questions circled through his head the whole night, making him stare at the ceiling with wide eyes. Sleep avoided him, sure its might would not smite him down this time.  
The carousel of worries started spinning faster and faster as the days went by. With it grew the want and with it the urgency. As the pressure build his consumption of coffee increased, which of course only added to the vicious cycle. By friday he was a mess of nerves and coffein, vibrating through the day as if someone was sending currents of electricity through his body every few seconds.  
Connor hid the coffee machine by lunch time and nearly cuffed Gavin to his desk until the end of the shift so he wouldn't run off to get his vice somewhere else. No one was very happy with him that day.

Saturday came all too soon. This time Gavin barely managed to get himself out of bed. But once up nerves flared and he was a pacing bouncing ball filled with explosives again. Chad took one look at him and pulled out the necessary adoption papers, giving him a reassuring smile and a thumbs up. Gavin stared at him owlishly for at least a minute before trudging past the reception desk and to his usual place.  
Strong, grounding and unbelievably gentle arms enveloped him like usual and Gavin couldn't help but cling to his Android friend a little tighter, press himself a little closer.

„Gavin is everything alright?“

Nines' mouth was right next to his ear. Over time the RK unit had forgotten all about boundaries and personal space and crowded into Gavins bubble as much as possible. And like nearly all things Nines did, Gavin found it absolutely endearing.

„Just a little nervous...“ Gavin murmured into the soft fabric of Nines turtleneck. It was a bright sky blue one. A favourite of both of them.

„Why?“

„Because I'm thinking about asking you something important. But I don't know how you'll react.“

„I won't freak out. I promise.“

Gavin was not convinced of that. Nines had been calm these last weeks, but that didn't mean that he hadn't been on the verge of another panic mode a few times. A small squeak left him as Nines hugged him impossible tighter and started nuzzling the side of his neck.

„I trust you Gavin. Please trust me, too.“

At that Gavin huffed, pulling back enough to look his Android in the eyes. „Okay. Fine. But just to make sure. You have to know it's just an offer and you have every right to say no. And I mean you can say no without any consequences, got it? I'm not gonna leave you because of it or some shit. You understand?“

„Yes.“

„Okay.“ Gavin took a deep breath. „Okay. So here goes. Nines. Would you maybe like to leave the shelter and come live with me?“

All he got as an answer was a blank stare. Nines had seemingly frozen again. But at least his LED was only yellow and not red. With a sinking heart Gavin gently shrugged out of what was left of the embrace and went about distracting himself with the cats. He was getting jittery again, but he tried to give Nines the time he needed to process everything. The adorable idiot was probably preconstructing or something. At least Gavin hoped he was.

„Gavin?“ It was a small sound, barely noticable over the meows and purrs surrounding them. But Gavin heard and spun around, immediately focussed on Nines.

The Android in question did a very good job of resembling a lost child. How the fuck a broad shouldered, tall as hell guy made for intimidation and interrogation could pull that off Gavin didn't know. It didn't really matter anyway. It just about broke his poor, shrivelled heart.

„Yes?“

„I'm scared of leaving...“

Alright forget about the cracks his heart received a second ago. Now it was melted into an ugly puddle of bloody goo. „I know. I told you, I'm not gonna force you.“

„But...I want to try...Can we try?“

A bright smile stole itself onto Gavins face. „Of course.“

„Can we take Kevin with us?“

At that Gavin had to laugh. „Yes. Fuck yes we will take Kevin with us.“

Chad had prepared everything for them when they finally emerged from the cat room together. A cat box stood on the counter and the papers had already been filled out only needing Gavins signature. While Nines caught their new kitten Gavin tried shoving his credit card at Chad.

„No. No, keep it. You've payed enough for us already. See it as an early birthday gift or something. Hey..Woah! Are you crying? Nines! Wait you're crying,too? What?“

„Shut up this is an emotional moment.“ Gavin sniffed, quickly wiping his eyes dry. „Thank you.“

„Nah. Thank you. And take care of those two.“ Chad scratched his head, hesitating after saying good bye until Gavin and Nines were nearly out the door. „Hey!“

Gavin looked over his shoulder and waited. Nines made a confused little noise. The kitten squeaked angrily at the sudden stop.

„See you guys next saturday?“

„Sure Chad. See you next week.“


	7. Chapter 7

„Gavin. I'm nervous.“

It was the first thing that had come out of the Androids mouth all day and Gavin wasn't surprised that it had been these specific words right in that order. They were currently sitting in an autonomous car. Moving closer and closer towards one of the Cyberlife stores closest to them. Nines had taken hold of Gavins hand during the ride and by now the detective was sure all blood had been cut of from the limb. He didn't mind as much as he probably should.

„I know.“ He had nothing reassuring left to say. They had talked about it a lot once Nines had become comfortable living with Gavin.

It took three months for Nines to fully relax in his new home. But after that, progress had started to speed up. Curiousity was a thing all living beings possessed. And Nines was no exception. The outside world had a certain thrall to it that slowly ate away at Nines worries and fears. Gavin tried to stay out of this development as much as he could. He wanted the Android to experience things at his own pace and he knew his own impatient ass wouldn't be able to hold back once he started meddling.  
It started with little things. Nines asking him to take walks with him. Shy kisses stolen in the early mornings. Nines got more and more invested in the world around him, exploring the internet on his own. Gavin could still clearly remember the day when Nines greeted him excitedly after a hard day of work and told him about how he had went to a grocery store on his own.  
Another huge leap of faith had been introducing the shy Android to Connor and Co. The first time had been a disaster. Nines had been deathly afraid of Sumo and had found his hiding spot behind Gavin, while Connor had tried to lure him out with reassurances and little stories. Over time things had settled, though. And now the two detective Androids sometimes even took Sumo out together.  
With Nines growing more confident by the hour it was no surprise that he soon wanted to contribute to society. Long discussions followed analysing Nines' interests and the current job market until the newest RK unit timidly admitted to wanting to join Gavin and Connor on the team.

Which led them to now, stepping out of the car to meet with Connor and Hank in front of the store. Because of course the old bastard had immediately decided to adopt Nines as his second son. The lieutenant didn't outright admit it. But it showed in the softening of his gaze, the friendly touches and overprotective attitude.

Connors smile was bright enough to turn people blind. „Nines! How are you?“

„I'm nervous.“ Another squeeze that made Gavins hand go numb. „But determined.“

„Good. There is nothing to worry. They'll just look you over and will tweak some of your features if needed.“

As Connor led Nines into the store Hank and Gavin fell back a little. Hank grinned as Gavin rubbed his hand to try and get some feeling back into it. „You sure this is the right thing to do?“

„Hm? What do you mean, old man?“

„Don't you think he is a little too soft for the world of crime?“

Gavin had lost countless of hours asking that himself question, too. And then added some by talking it out with Nines. „Maybe. But he wants to try. He feels like he is built for it and honestly, he has great observation skills and a lot of empathy for others. That's not exactly a bad thing to have in our line of work.“

„Still...He is so easily scared.“

„Yes. And yet he ventures out on his own, even seeks confrontation now, when he thinks its needed. As I said. Maybe in a few weeks he will find that he doesn't like the job after all. But I'm not going to tell him to not try. Will you?“

Hank shook his head sighing. „Of course not.“

Hank and Gavin waited anxiously for the two Androids to come out from the backroom of the store. Gavin itched to just force his way to Nines. Not knowing how his partner was doing was killing him. Hank bravely distracted him with some banter and some juicy gossip from around the bullpen. And then – finally – the two Android emerged again.  
Nothing seemed to be different. The two artificial brothers just grinned from ear to ear.

„Everything is taken care of now and paid for. How about we all go back to Hanks and enjoy the rest of our day off?“ Connor requested in such a creepily cheerful tone that Gavin was close to hide behind Nines this time.

„Okayyy. Now what did they do to you, tin can?“ Gavin prodded Nines arm. He had decided that hiding might have gotten him teased, but pressing into Nines' side to pester him would seem natural. And it put a body between him and Connor.

„Oh, nothing much. They recalibrated my voice box, so I can adjust my volume. And they gave me an update package with all the features compatible with the RK series.“

„Wait, they improved your voice box? But you're still as quiet as a mouse!“

There was a moment of silence, where Gavin squinted up at his Android companion suspiciously. And then, without warning, Nines tilted his head back, opened his mouth wide and screamed. Really screamed. Gavin was so surprised that he stumbled back several steps, heart jumping all over itself. A few people looked over to them in annoyance, while Connor snickered in his hands. Hank just shook his head as any disappointed father would. And yet his lips, too, had quirked up a little.  
Only Gavin didn't see the humour in it.

„Fuck Nines! You can't just _do_ stuff like that! Holy shit you nearly gave me a heart attack!“

„Sorry.“ Nines said, apology proofing to be fake given the fucker was grinning like the devil.

While Gavin quitely grumbled about mean Androids and horrible manners he inwardly relaxed. Nines would be fine now, he was sure. And as a hand smoothly slid into his and gave a firm squeeze a flutter of pride filled his chest. The adoption process had taken longer than expected, but damn had it been worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's pretty late in my country and I'm sooo sleepy. But I just finished writing and editing this and I want  
> to post this so badly XD Honestly my mind has turned into mush at this point. So I hope I did everything right  
> and nothing is missing or looks weird. I'll look over everything tomorrow ><
> 
> I was actually a little torn up about ending it this way. I didn't know if this soft version of Nines was really fit for work as  
> a detective. But I also wanted to show how much he had changed and grown. In the end I decided to let him try. I think being build for something is the same as having an affinity for something as a human. And people with affinities tend to want to do things that cater to these, even if they need to do some other, additional stuff they are not too comfortable with. We are often too shy to pursue goals because we are scared of certain aspects of them. I wanted Nines to be confident enough to voice his desires, even if they seem off. That's how I'm justifying my choice anyway XD

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a break from the Fear Reduction series again. And Reed900 + kittens always makes me feel less stressed. Which makes this a mostly self-indulgent fic.
> 
> Like always this one was supposed to be 2.000 words max. and turned out way longer than it had any right to be. I don't regret a thing.


End file.
